


Homewrecked

by ZeekerMo



Series: Mix Up [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeekerMo/pseuds/ZeekerMo
Summary: Max's mother does not approve of his actions and confronts him, only to learn something very unexpected.





	Homewrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in 'Roswell, New Mexico'.
> 
> Please be nice and leave reviews.

** Homewrecked **

 

 

Ann Evans smiled fondly at her daughter as they finished up their ‘Mother-Daughter’ lunch at the Roswell Country Club. Since Isabel’s illness the previous year, Ann had been bit of a hovering parent and made a point to see her children even more than usual. Both seemed to accept it with smiles, even when she hovered a little too much. Looking at her beautiful daughter, Ann felt a wave of pride wash over her; her very strong and independent daughter who had been through so much in past year. First she had her health scare and then finding out Noah had cheated on her, leaving her for another woman. Isabel had held her head high and handled everything with ease and grace. Without realizing it, Ann reached over and grasped her daughter’s hand and squeezed it, causing Isabel to stop what she was saying to look at her mother in surprise. “I just wanted to say that I love you and how proud I am of you. I know I don’t say it enough,” Ann felt herself start to choke up, which lead to Isabel smiling and squeezing her mother’s hand.

\- - -

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Evans. What can I do for you?” Shelia, the Sheriff Department’s secretary greeted.

 

“Good morning, Shelia, I was wondering if Max was in today.”

 

“He actually out to lunch, he should be back in a few minutes.” Shelia said apologetically. Ann smiled and waved her hand in thanks before turning around and walking out of the building. It was a beautiful day, not too hot or humid, just warm. Turning to walk towards her car Ann stopped in her tracks when she saw her son down the sidewalk talking to another woman she had never seen before. Her son was ease, even smiling that smile he rarely shared with anyone. Ann was about to call out to Max, she he pulled the woman into a solid hug while laughing. The woman wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the hug with a matching smile. When they pulled apart he kissed her on the cheek before separating and the woman walked across the street to a parked vehicle.

 

Ann felt her stomach turn. Max had been with Liz for almost a year now, what had happened? Had they broken up and he had already moved on? Who was that woman? She didn’t have a chance to think anymore on it before she heard Max’s voice greet her, matching the smile on his face. Smiling in return, she greeted her son and tried to push back her thoughts. They were in public, this was the not the time or place to discuss something like this. “What are you doing here?” Max asked.

 

“I just finished up lunch with Isabel and thought I would stop it in to see how you were doing, but Sheila had said you were still at lunch. Glad I got to see you anyway.” Ann patted Max’s cheek.

 

After they hugged their goodbye, Ann sat in her car for awhile trying to think about what she had witnessed. She kept trying to tell herself that maybe it wasn’t what she thought, but then again she knew her son. He had never been overly affectionate with anyone. Sure he would hug his parents, Isabel and Liz, but that was about it. She also didn’t know who the woman was and she knew just about everyone there was to know in Roswell. Taking a deep breath, sitting just a little bit straighter, Ann composed herself. She would go about her day as she would normally, think about how to address the issue, and then confront Max about his behavior before word got out.

 

\- - -

 

“Mom, twice in one day, what do I owe the pleasure?” Max greeted as he opened his front door. Leaning in to hug her, Max then moved to let her into the house. “Want anything to drink?”

 

“No thank you, is Liz here?” Ann asked taking a seat on the couch, trying to remain calm and not jump any further into thoughts of earlier that day.

 

“No, she is having a girl’s night with Maria. What’s up? You look like you have something on your mind.” Max sat next to her and leaned in on his knees and waited, he could tell something was bothering his mother, but he didn’t know what. She was a lot like Isabel in the sense that they were always poised and didn’t let you know exactly what was bothering them until they wanted you to know.

 

“Good, I wanted to talk to you about something…discreetly.” Ann started, “I love you, Max and I am so proud of you and what you do every day. And I am so happy that you and Liz are together…” Where did she go from here? How do you ask your son about ‘the other woman’ in his life?

 

“Ok, thanks?” Max laughed, not sure where this conversation was going. “What’s wrong, Mom? You are starting to worry me. Are you ok? Is something wrong with dad?”

 

“No, no, nothing is wrong with your father or me. I wanted to talk to you about something I witnessed today and let you know that I do not approve of what you are doing to Liz.” Ann watched her son’s face carefully as it went from open and friendly to confused and closed off. She expected that, he had always been that way when he was confused or trying to understand something.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Today at lunch, I saw you with another woman and you guys looked…close. If you want to be with someone, I support you, but I don’t think you should be cheating on Liz.” Max started laughing, which caused Ann to stop and stare at her son like he had lost all of faculties. “I don’t see what is so funny about this! I raised you better than this, Max!”

 

“I’m not cheating on Liz, what made you think that?” He finally got out.

 

“You were smiling at her like you do Liz, you guys were hugging each other and then you kissed her!” Max shook his head and ran his hand over his face as he grabbed his cell phone off his coffee table. Flicking it a few times he turned the screen to his mother and showed her a picture of him, Isabel, Michael and the woman from earlier.

 

“Is this the woman you are referring to?” When Ann nodded clearly confused, Max continued, “Mom I’m not cheating on Liz. The woman in this picture, her name is Roslyn and she is my sister.”

 

“What are you talking about? Isabel is your sister.”

 

“Yes she is, but we have another sister, Roslyn.” Max showed her another picture of Isabel and Roslyn with their arms around each other’s waists while smiling at the camera.

 

“Explain.” Ann sat up straighter and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for an explanation of the nonsense that she was hearing.

 

“After Isabel’s issues last year, we decided to look more into our birth family. She wanted us to do that ’23&me’ testing thing. We got a match to Roslyn.” Max explained, using the story they had all agreed on to explain their sudden connection and sibling.

 

“So is she a younger sibling? Older?”

 

“She’s the same age as us.”

 

“So you are triplets?” Ann gasped.

 

“No, actually we are quadruplets.” Max added sheepishly as Ann tried processing the information. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head and staring at Max for more information. “Remember the boy that Isabel and I were found with? He wasn’t just another kid with us, he was also our brother.” Max added softly, knowing it was going to hurt his mother to know that she and his father had separated Isabel and he from their sibling. Ann covered her mouth as she gasped. “Michael was that boy, he was -is our brother.”

 

“What?! How is that possible? How-? Have you always known?”

 

“No. We suspected it when we were younger when he moved back to Roswell and we realized we had all been found together. He did the DNA testing with Iz and I and we all matched.” Max pulled up the original picture of the four of them and showed his mom. “Roslyn looks a lot like Michael if you really look.” Ann took the cell phone and stared at the picture of her two children with their childhood friend and the other woman. For the first time she saw a similarity between her two children and Michael, with Roslyn added you could see the strong resemblance to Michael and Isabel. Roslyn’s eye color matched Michael’s, but were shaped like Isabel’s. Her slightly lopsided smile reminded Ann of Max’s own smile and her hair was dark like his. Lightly touching the screen, she traced the siblings’ faces; one by one. So many things; fears, questions; started to go through her mind. Stuff she had always had in the back of her mind when she and her husband had brought home two beautiful, quiet orphans.

 

“Why wasn’t she found with you guys?” Ann asked slightly hoarse from the waves of emotions she was feeling. Happiness, guilt, love, confusion, and then, finally, resentment. It was all there.

 

“We don’t know. She was found in Texas in the same state that we were, naked and mute with no memory of where we came from.” Max replied. “When you saw us today, we had just had lunch after she got to town. She’s planning on visiting for a bit to get to know us more.” Max watched as emotion rolled in waves over his mother’s face. She was always poised, but when she felt so much emotion it would show. He felt a little guilty telling her all this knowing she always felt like he and Isabel never needed her growing up.

 

“When did you guys meet?” She asked quietly, still staring at the picture.

 

“Remember how we went on that trip to Texas a few months ago? That was to meet up with her,” not totally the truth, but close enough, “we spent some time with her and invited her to come to Roswell sometime.” Max took Ann’s hand into his own and held it, “are you ok?”

 

“Truthfully, I don’t know.” Ann smiled a slight smile, “I had no idea Michael was your brother, your father and I never would have-“Max cut her off by pulling her into a hug, “he must hate us.”

 

“Mom you didn’t know there was no way you could’ve known. You didn’t even know for sure if Isabel and I were related, much less Michael. Michael doesn’t hate you,” resented maybe, but hate was a strong word to use and his mother didn’t need the added emotions topped onto what she was already feeling.

 

“So, when do I get to meet your sister?” Max faltered at that, which stung. “Or maybe not, I’m sure meeting your long lost sibling’s parents isn’t at the top of her list.” Ann handed his phone back to him and stood up, preparing to make a hasty exit. Max stood up and pulled her into another hug and held on when she tried to pull away quickly after returning it. When she realized he wasn’t letting go, she returned the hug just as tightly.

 

“That’s not it, Mom. I would love for you to meet her; I just want to talk to her first. This is still a lot for her. She was raised in the system like Michael, so she is kind of gun shy at the thought of family.” Max explained gently. Truthfully, he hadn’t even thought about telling his parents about Roslyn. It was all still kind of surreal for all of them. He felt his mom nod into his shoulder in understanding. “I am going over to Iz’s later to spend time with the two of them. I’ll talk to her about having dinner while she is visiting and let you know

 

Max and his mother spent a little more time talking about more generic stuff, nothing about his siblings or dinner. When Ann decided it was time for her to leave, he gave her a long, solid hug to convey how much he truly loved and appreciated her. He could tell she understood by how she clutched him tightly in return before leaving. Once she was gone Max fell into his couch with a loud, exhausted sigh.

 

\- - -

 

 When Max reached Isabel’s later that night, Michael was already there sitting on the patio with the two of them drinking. Grabbing one of Michael’s beers, he plopped down in chair took and long draw from the bottle. “Rough day” Michael asked.

 

“You could say that. Mom saw me with Roslyn this afternoon and thought I was cheating on Liz, so she came over to lecture me.” Max replied giving a sarcastic smile before taking another gulp of beer. The other three remained quiet for a beat before bursting out laughing, leaving Max to roll his eyes at his siblings, and continue to almost chug his beer.

 

“Oh my god, Max, what did you tell her?” Isabel asked wiping a tear away from laughing so hard. It was good to see her so open and happy.

 

“I gave her the version of events, we had agreed on; 23&me and the fact that Michael was the third kid when we were found and is our brother. That is when things got emotional and now she wants to meet Roslyn.” Roslyn stopped laughing and looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the mention of meeting their adoptive mother. Max hadn’t been lying when he had told his mother that she was a bit gun shy when it came to family. “Don’t worry, I didn’t commit to anything. I told her we would talk and see if you were comfortable with the idea.” He finally added as he felt the waves of anxiety roll of his new sister. Isabel reached over to Roslyn and held her hand in support. “She also feels super guilty about Michael and thinks you hate her,” he added looking Michael, who just rolled his eyes and handed him another beer. Michael had always been a little standoffish with his friend's adoptive parents and it was doubtful that would change now that it was known that they had separated the siblings. “She also thinks we went to Texas specifically to meet Roslyn.”

 

“You mean you left out the part that we just happen to run into our long lost sister in a bar and were suddenly psychically linked to each other?” Michael asked sarcastically, which caused Isabel to throw a marshmallow at him. Michael just ate the marshmallow with a look that said ‘no regrets’. Roslyn and Max laughed at the interaction, especially when Michael used his powers to pluck the entire bag of marshmallows from Isabel’s hands and bring it to him. It felt so normal for the four of them to sit and interact this way. It was similar to how Michael, Is and he had been growing up and into high school. Care free and ease. Michael had really eased up since finding Roslyn and being in an actual relationship with Alex.

 

For the rest of the evening, the four didn’t discuss the possibility of having dinner with Ann Evans. Instead they spent their time getting to know one another, as siblings, and seeing how much further they could push their powers. While Max, Isabel and Michael had always been like the ‘three musketeers’, Roslyn seamlessly fit right into their niche. It felt as if she had always been in their lives, not just a few months.

 

\- - - 

 

Hours later when the food was eaten, and the beer was gone Max bid his siblings’ goodbye and went home. He found Liz curled up in their bed reading something. Without even stripping down, he plopped down across the bed with a loud groan. “Have too much fun with the Pod Squad?” Liz closed her book and put it on the side table and nudged Max’s side with her foot. He just made another groan at the prodding and moved away when it started to tickle.

 

“Actually, that wasn’t too bad. Nobody caused anything to explode or caused destruction to anything except Iz’s marshmallow and beer stash.” Max replied as he rolled onto his side and looked at up Liz with a tired smile.

 

“I’m glad Roslyn came. I know how hard it is on you whenever you are separated from any of them.” Liz crawled to mirror Max’s position and run her hand over his face. “So if you had a good night, why do you look like you trying to solve an equation that Mikey wrote out?”

 

“My mother saw me and Roslyn today at lunch,” Max laid back and pulled Liz to rest in the crook of his arm, “and when she saw us, she saw us hugging each other and Roslyn kissing my cheek.” There was a lapsed silence before Liz sat up a bit and looked at Max, “her first thought was that I was cheating on you and decided to come confront me about it this afternoon before I went to Iz’s. When I explained who Roslyn was and even showed her pictures from Texas, she got emotional and now wants to have a family dinner with everyone.” Liz sucked her lips in to try and not let out the laugh that was bubbling inside. When she started shaking she buried her face on Max’s chest before letting it out. “Thanks for the sympathy.”

 

“I’m sorry; it’s just hilarious that she automatically thought you were cheating on me…with your long lost sister.” She full on laughing at the situation and Max couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “So this family dinner is so she can meet Roslyn? Does she know that Michael is also your brother?”

 

“Yes and yes, which then lead to her feeling super guilty about not adopting him, how he must hate her, how did we all get separated, and then got upset when I didn’t immediately say ‘yes’ to having the dinner. I told her I would talk to Roslyn and see how she felt about the idea. I think it hurt mom’s feelings that Iz and I hadn’t told her about Michael and Roslyn. She got upset when she realized that she separated us, unknowingly.” Liz rested her chin on his chest and stared up at him with a thoughtful expression. “Truth is, I never even thought about telling my parents that Iz and I had more siblings. Does that make me an ass?”

 

“No. It makes you human. I don’t think any species has the monopoly on the correct way of how to deal with long lost siblings. Even though Michael has always been part of your lives, he has also always represented the alien part of your lives; the part you never shared with your parents. Roslyn automatically fits into that category too. Did you talk to the others about the dinner?”

 

“Yeah, Roslyn looked like a deer caught in head lights. Michael just grunted with indifference. Mom thinks he hates her.”

 

“Well…” Liz drawled, rocking her head side to side, “resent would be a nicer way of saying what he feels towards your parents.” Max smiled and kissed her lightly. “Give Roslyn and Michael a chance to think about the whole dinner thing. I’m sure they will eventually come around to the idea. You could always rope in Alex to help convince Michael.”

 

“I’m sure me going behind my brother’s back, to his boyfriend, to get him to go to dinner at my parents would sit real well; with either of them.”

 

“True. Alex would probably just tell you to talk to Michael. Oh well, it was an idea.” Snuggling into his side, Liz listened to his heart beating. Ever since bringing him back to life, the sound of his heartbeat was her favorite thing to listen to. It reminded her of what they almost lost, who she almost lost. “So…are there any other women that you are kissing on the streets that I need to know about?” Laughing, Max tackled and pinned her to the bed before leaning down and kissing her soundly.

“Just one; she is a really smart, a mess, overly defensive and a little selfish, but she has a big heart,” lightly kissing her face with each description, “under a perfect rack.” Laughing, Liz slapped his arm as he laughed with her.

 


End file.
